


The Bad Boys Good Girl

by Bettyskiss



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bad Boy/Good Girl, Bad Parent Alice Cooper, Betty Cooper Deserves Better, Betty Cooper Needs a Hug, But in a bad way, Cheryl Blossom & Betty Cooper Friendship, Cheryl Blossom & Jughead Jones Friendship, Childhood Friends, Chuck Clayton has NO boundaries, Dark Theme, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gang Violence, Hurt Betty Cooper, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Loss of Virginity, Mental Health Issues, Minor Alice Cooper/Hal Cooper, Miscarriage, Penelope Blossom's A+ Parenting, Physical Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Cheryl Blossom, Protective Jughead Jones, Sad with a Happy Ending, Self-Harm, Slut Shaming, Smut, Sneaking Out, South Side Serpents - Freeform, Suicide Attempt, but they live, chuck clayton can die, getting kicked out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-01-24 07:40:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18566908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bettyskiss/pseuds/Bettyskiss
Summary: Betty had always been Jugheads rock but when tragedy hits it's time for Jughead to be hers.





	1. Before we start

ok so before we get started on this au I want to explain a little bit about this. So Betty and Jughead met when they were little then they started to have a relationship. So in the beginning you will see that in the first Chapter Jughead will call Betty "baby" that's cause they are already dating. Throughout the story there will be flashbacks showing their relationship grow. There will also be some trigger warnings and at the beginning of any chapter that needs a trigger warning.

 

_**Suicide attempt= SA** _

_**Mention of suicide= SM** _

_**Self-harm= SH** _

_**Mention of rape= RM** _

**Attempted rape= AR**  

_**Gang Violence= GV** _

 

This story has a pretty dark theme so this is your warning but I'm also super excited to start it.

 

Thank you for all the love and support on "Our little secret" and I promise I will try to post a chapter on it soon.  <3 


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AR,MR,PTSD,SH 
> 
> {!DISCLAIMER!}If you like Chuck, then don't read.

Betty watched as her boy in black threw Chuck Clayton’s across the room. Betty is half asleep and can’t seem to move her body, the last thing Betty can fully remember is crabbing her drink off a table and taking a sip, Chuck was nearby but she didn't think he did something. Everything after that is blurry. Chuck was knocked out cold on the floor and Jughead practically ran to her, he swooped her up into her arms and held her close to him.

When Betty’s mind finally caught up to everything that just happened she started to cry. Chuck had drugged her and planned to do god know what to her unconscious body.

“Shhh baby I’m here now.” Jughead whispered into her ear while gently rocking her.

“Do you want me to bring you back to your place-” Betty quickly shook her head “ok then.. Do you want to come back to mine my dad probably won’t be home knowing him.” Jughead thought about what he said then quickly added “You don’t have to though. I can drop you off at Veronica’s instead because I know you might not feel comfortable being in the same bed with me at the-”

“I want to be with you.” Betty said quietly also cutting him off of his rant. Jughead nodded, picked her up and walked her out of Cheryl's house.

Jughead thanked his past self for bringing his truck and not the motorcycle as he went to the passenger side door and put Betty in making sure to buckle her up.

On the quiet drive back to the trailer he remembered a conversation he had with Chuck earlier that day.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_May 4th 2018 12:43pm_ **

_It was lunch time, Betty and Jughead were walking towards their lunch table hand-in-hand when Jughead suddenly stopped. Betty gave him a questionable look and was about to ask why they stopped but he answered it for her._

_“You checking out my girl Clayton.” Chuck looked surprised to get called out but Betty wasn’t. Jughead could be quite possessive and would never hesitate to call someone out if they were checking her out._

_“Your girl, not for long.” Chuck mumbled but still loud enough for Jughead and Betty to hear._

_“What did you say Clayton.” Chuck didn’t answer him. “Why don’t you come over here and say that to my face.” Still holding Bettys hand, Jughead was about to walk up to Chuck and punch him in the face, hard, but Betty was holding him back. She looked at him with pleading eyes and unwillingly he complied and let her lead him out of the hallway but not before giving her a kiss filled with heat and tongue. Smirking at Chuck as they walked away._

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Jughead pulled up to the trailer he wishes that he had punched Chuck in the hallway because right now he was fucking livid and he would go back to the room where he left Chuck unconscious to beat him up even more, but Betty is his number one priority. Always had been, always will be and he won’t leave her. When he gets to the passenger side door to get Betty he saw that she was already asleep. So he gently picked her up and brought her inside and to his room he quickly grabbed one of his shirts and changed her. When he pulled her dress off he realized that she was wearing no underwear, he swear he would murder Cuck and nobody will ever find his body. Jughead went into his draw and pulled out a pair of his boxers, he slipped those on her, then his shirt on top.

After Jughead finished tucking her in he got ready himself. Jughead was about to crawl into bed with her but last minute changed his mind and went to the couch but he left the bedroom door open. He was just about to fall asleep when he jolted awake by the sound of Betty kicking and letting out quiet screams. Jughead rushed into the room and to Betty. He swooped her up and pulled her to his chest it took her a couple minutes to calm down and realize she’s safe. Jughead layed Betty back down and was about to get up when she grabbed his hand and whispered.

“Don’t go” her eyes were foggy, tired and had some tears in them.

“I won’t love. I’m just gonna close the door.” She accepted this and let his hand go. He did what he said he would do and crawled back into bed. Betty instantly draped herself on top of him, like it was a reflects, which made him smile. Jughead falls asleep easier know Bettys beside him.

 

Jughead wakes up to his phone ringing and he hopes it doesn’t wake up Betty as he answers it.

“Why did you and Betty leave the party early?” Cheryls voice came from the other end of the line, way to cheerful for the morning.

“While Chuck Clayton tried to fucking rape Betty. So yeah we fucking left early.” Jughead said in a low, angry whisper hoping to not wake Betty.

“Wait he tried to rape Betty? Is that why he was laying on the floor of my brothers room with to black eyes and a really busted lip.” Cheryl was shocked and furious.

“Ya I went looking for Betty and I see Betty on the bed, laying half asleep and Chuck’s dick is rock hard hanging out of his pants. Saying I was mad would be an understatement.” Jughead said re-living the worst moment of his life.

That moment seeing Betty so helpless beats every other bad moment, even beats his mom leaving him with his alcoholic father. That moment beats every moment, except for one.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_April 24th 2013 9:34pm_ **

_It’s official, Alice Cooper has made Betty Cooper hate her._

_Alice had banned Betty from seeing Jughead. She even got the teachers at school in onit to make sure they don’t hang out the! Now the only time they can see each other is at night._  
_Betty even changed Jughead’s name in her contacts so her mom doesn't block him._

_Usually it’s Jughead sneaking into her room but this time Betty is sneaking out. She starts to climb down the ladder that Jughead always brings. When her feet meet the ground she turns to see Jughead standing there with open arms. Betty run’s towards him and into his arms._

_“Juggie, I missed you.” Betty said into his shirt._

_“I missed you too Betts, I missed you too.” Jughead replied while running his hands threw his hair._

_Betty and Jughead start to walk away from Betty’s house as Betty explains the fight she had with her mother. Jughead notices that Betty starts to curl her fingers into her hands._

_“Hey hey hey, your going to hurt yourself.” Jughead grabs her hands and starts to unfold her hands. When he opens them he sees crescent shaped scars scattered around her palm. Betty looked down at the ground in shame._

_“How long have you been doing this?” Jughead asked her softly but Betty didn’t answer and refused to look at him. Jughead gently grabbed her chin and tilted it up to look him in the eyes._

_“How long Betty?” He said in a fermer tone but still soft. Her eyes started to water up but she still didn’t answer him, trying to move her head away but he didn’t like her._

_“Please.” He said in a almost vulnerable tone. Betty finally caved as tears started rolling down her face._

_She took a breath in and said “I-I think a-about a week or t-two ago.” She started to cry and Jughead pulled her into his chest and let her wet his shirt with her tears. On Jughead’s list of things he hates, the number one thing would be whenever Betty crys. He hates it, actually more he despises it._

_Jughead let Betty calm down a bit before her grabbed both of her hands and kissed each one of her crescent shaped scars._

_“If you ever feel like doing this to yourself again, I want you to call me or send me a quick text, I’ll drop everything and come to you.” Betty let out a laugh, he was happy to make her laugh but annoyed that she thinks he’s joking. “No I’m serious Betty and if for some weird reason I can’t go to you, I will stay on the phone with you until I can.”_

_“Re-really, why wo-would you do that?” Betty asked confused on why anyone would do that for her._

_“Because Betty, You’re my world and without you I’m nothing. Your the reason I have made it through some really hard times so I think it’s time for me to return the favour.” Betty laughed which made Jughead confused._

_“Favour?” She said through giggles “Good choice of words Jug.”_

_“I mean it Betty.” The way he spoke made her stop laughing. “I love you so goddamn much that if something were to happen to you, I would be lost.” Jughead confessed his love for Betty without even realizing it. Betty looked as stunned as he probably did._

_“You love me?” Betty asked to confirm it._

_“God love is an understatement for how I feel about you.” Jughead said, his blue eyes staring into the forestry green once in front of him._

_“I love you too Jug, more than even I can comprehend.” Now both of them were probably smiling like doofs._

_Jughead looked at Betty for a couple second. Then he cup her face with his hands and leaned in for a kiss. It was very disoriented and messy per say, but to them it was perfect._

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was the worst moment of his life because he found out Betty had been willingly hurting herself. It has also been the one of the best because they confessed their love for eachother.

Betty had been falling through with her promise, everytime she felt like hurting herself she would call Jughead because, and she states, hearing his voice help calms her.

Jughead was pulled out of his thoughts by Betty stirring awake and he’s not sure how he will tell her what happened the night before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well what ya think. I'm actually super excited for this story. I'm hoping to make the chapters longer than OLS so bear with me if they take some time to post. 
> 
> Dude you don't know how shook I was when I saw 16 kudos and I hadn't even posted the first official chapter. I'm also super hungry right now but chips are WAY to loud so fml.
> 
> Please comment and hit that kudos button. Love yall, BYEEEEeeeee


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MR,AR
> 
> ok so the part when Betty is in the shower goes into detail of what Chuck did to her, at a couple points writing it even I couldn't stand it so I had to take a break then keep going. So there's a little heads up.

“Hey” Betty said in a sleepy, weak voice. 

“Hey love.” Jughead said softly running a hand up and down her back. “How are you?”

“Sore, tired and confused. What happened last night?” Jughead didn’t want to answer, not one bit, but Betty deserves to know so he tells her. He tells her in a slow, sweet voice to let her process it. He know when she fully processes it because she starts to cry and grabs onto his shirt for dear life, like he’s her lifeline. Jughead gets the message and wraps her up in his arms and hugs her close.

When Betty finally calmed down Jughead asks her a question.

“Do you wanna go to school today, cause if you don’t I can get Cheryl or a couple serpents to beat the shit out of Chuck?” If he said that on any other Betty would playfully slap his chest and laugh, but this time Jughead things she's actually thinking about it.

“I don’t want to go to school-” Jughead nodded and was about to reach for his phone when she said. “BUT wait at least a week before you beat up Chuck, get him when he least expect it, like he did with us.” nodded and wrapped his arms around her again. He also told her to get some more rest.

Jughead has always loved when Betty used the word “us” when the thing she’s talking about only happened to her.

Jughead sighed, he can’t wait to beat the crap out of Chuck. With the thought of getting revenge for Betty he drifted to sleep.

 

Jughead and Betty were both startled awake by a loud banging noise on the trailer door. Jughead told Betty to stay behind him while they were walking to the door, just incase his dad pissed someone off. When Jughead opened the door, Veronica stormed into the trailer, right past him and straight to Betty.

“B! Are you ok? Cheryl told me what happened she’s on her way now. I swear I’m gonna kill that son of a bitch.” Veronica said while giving Betty a big hug. Veronica take her coat of and throws it onto the old couch.

“Yah, V we will get him, just not now.” Betty said while leading her to the dining table.

“What do you mean?” Veronica raised one of her perfect eyebrows as she asked, so Betty started to explain what her and Jug had talked about earlier that morning.

“Good idea Betty.” Betty stifled a giggle as Jughead threw his arms up and rolled his eyes. Veronica looked over to Jughead “and I presume you will get the serpents to help?”

“Of course Veronica. I also presume that you and Cheryl will want a couple hits.”

“Well of course I would like a hit after all she is my cousin.” Cheryls voice comes booming in from the open door. “And don’t fright I heard the whole plane. I’m very surprised that none of you heard that rusty door open.”

“So nice to see you Cheryl.” Jughead said in a sarcastic, playful voice.

“Likewise.” She replied in the same tone. She looked over at Betty. “Now B, if you want I could convince the prom committee to move the prom, or I could just ban Chuck.”

Betty winced at the name “I totally forgot about prom.” Betty replied in a small voice, tears starting to pool up in her eyes. Jughead walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She tensed up for a minute and he was about to let go when she finally relaxed into him. All three of them could see that even though Betty may have not been fully concise she still remembers enough for it to leave a scar.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**_March 31st 2019_ **

_ Prom posters were starting to pop up all around the school and saying Betty was excited would be an understatement she was practically bouncing around the whole school. Jughead was, of course, the total opposite of Betty and wanted to be nowhere nere prom but he knew it wouldn’t be that easy _

_ “The theme is fire and ice.” Cheryl said to the gang. _

_ “So like opposites.” Reggie asked. _

_ “Exactly Reginald.” Cheryl said tapping his head. He gave a “help me” look to Veronica, who just laughed. _

_ “So does that mean I can wear my biker gear to prom?” Jughead asked teasingly, which earned him a death glare from Cheryl and a playful slap on the chest from Betty. _

_ “No.” Is all Cheryl said but Jughead felt like poking the beast. _

_ “Why not, I mean me and Betty are total opposites, therefore I’ll wear my all black biker gear and she’ll wear a pretty, pink dress.” Cheryl was about to say something before Betty cut her off, she too wanted to poke the beast. _

_ “Who said I wanted to go to prom with you?” Her eyes had a playful look in them but Jughead saw right past that. _

_ “Who would you go with then?” He said in a stern voice, crossing his arms. Betty pretend to look around then faced Veronica and said. _

_ “V, would you like to attend prom with me?” Veronica caught on and played along. _

_ “Of coarse Betty-bug.” Betty nodded, looked at Jughead with a “that’s who” look then got up from the table and left. _

_ “You just got annihilated Jones.” Reggie said, his voice filled with laughter. _

_ “We’ll see about that.” Jughead muttered as he got up and went after Betty. _

_ \-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

“We don’t have to go Betts.” JUghead said in a soft voice. If this was at any other time he would have gotten yelled at by Cheryl but she just nodded her head.

“We could just throw are own prom after, maybe while everyone is at the after party. I could probably convince principal Weatherbee to allow it.” Cheryl said looking into her cousins eyes and wishing she never invited Chuck to that party.

“Ya B it could just be me,Reggie,Cheryl,Toni,Kevin and his secret boyfriend, you and Jughead.” Veronica put her hand out and Betty grabbed it.

“I’ll think about it.” Betty said squeezing Veronicas hand and grabbing Cheryls. They all nodded, that was enough for them.

“Oh yes I brought breakfast. That’s why I was late.” Cheryl said grabbing the Pop’s take out bag she was hiding and placed it on the table.

“I’m not to hungry but I do wanna take a shower, I feel gross.” Betty said unwrapping Jughead’s arms and heading to his room to grab clothes, then to the bathroom. When they heard the water start Veronica was the first to speak.  

“How was she last night?” She looked at Jughead.

“While she had a nightmare, like quietly screaming and kicking, a lot.” Jughead explained.

“I’m going to kill that fucker.” Cheryl said while drinking one of the milkshakes she got from Pop’s

“Get in line.” Jughead said with a little chuckle, grabbing some fries. 

“Speaking of hurting Chuck. When will we be doing that?” Veronica spoke up.

“Well Betty wants to get him when he least expects it. So I was thinking in a month-” 

Jughead was cut off by both girls letting out and exaggerated “Month!”

“Yes a month, When he least expects it, if we do it in a week or two he will still have his guard up, but in a month he will think we forgot. Cheryl will tell him that she want to have some “fun” alone, then when he gets to her house we will attack him.” Both girls nodded. They kept talking while Betty showered.    
  


 

Betty let the hot water swallow her body, she felt disgusting. See there is one thing she didn’t tell Cheryl,Veronica or Jughead, she remembers everything that happened. From Chuck  take her panties and running a finger through her dry pussy then stuck it into her. Something only Jughead had done, something she only wanted Jughead to do. How Chuck took his dick out, spat on it, slapped it on her thigh abit then was about to enter her when Jughead had come and saved her.

Betty doesn't know how long she’s been in the shower, all she knows is that it’s been long enough for Jughead to come and check on her. He had walked in to see if she was alright and he was met with the sight of her crying and scrubbing her body raw.

“Betty stop that.” Jughead said trying to stop her scrubbing but she kept going, like she didn't even realize he was there.

So he did the only thing he could think of. Jughead took of his shoes and got into the shower with her, fully clothed. He stopped her scrubbing and pulled her into his chest. He sunk to the floor of the shower and pulled her into his lap. They sat like that for a couple minutes, letting her calm down a bit, before he turned the shower off and helped her get ready.

 

When they walked out of the bathroom Veronica and Cheryl were gone, they left two milkshakes and a note

**_We thought you two would like to be alone. So enjoy the milkshakes_ **

**_Ps there are some burgers in the refrigerator._ **

**_-Cheryl and Veronica_ **

Betty went right to the couch and when he offered her a milkshake she refused.

Jughead sat beside her on the couch and waited a minute before he asked

“What happened in the shower Betts. There’s something your not telling me.” Betty let out a loud sigh but didn’t answer, tears starting to pool in her eyes **_._ **

“Please.” He begged in a soft voice. A tear ran down her face.

“I remember everything Jug.” He was confused for a second but then he understood what she meant and pulled her towards him.

“I remember everything he did, How he touched me in ways only you do.” She started to cry harder now and Jughead swore on his life. Chuck Clayton will pay. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_March 31st 2019_ **

_Betty had walked away from the lunch table laughing and leaving a confused Jughead behind._ _She was just going to head over to the Blue &Gold office, knowing he would follow her. Betty was stopped by a hand grabbing her wrist, thinking it was Jughead she turned and was expecting to be met with the blue eyes that she loves so much, but instead she was brown, unfamiliar eyes._

_ “So Cooper, heard your going to prom with Veronica and not that south side trash. Why don’t you ditch prom with me and we can have some fun?” Chucks deep voice sent chills up her back, in a bad way. _

_ “Actually Chuck it was called a joke, ever heard of one. Also he is not south side trash, he is better then half the people in this school, including you. Now if you could please take you hand of of me so we can both leave this situation unharmed.” Betty said in a “not so nice but still nice” tone. _

_ “Do you really think I will hurt you princess?” Chuck asked with a smirk on his face. _

_ “I’m not the one who will get hurt.” She said calmly seeing Veronica pointing Jughead towards them. _

_ “How are you going to hurt me?” He said with chuckle, Jughead was getting closer to them. _

_ “I won’t, but he will.” Betty said in a eerily calm voice. _

_ “Wa-” Chuck was cut of by Jughead wrapping his arm around his neck and . _

_ “I won’t let go until you do.” Jughead said into Chucks ear. Chuck was smart and let go of her wrist. Jughead did what he said he would do and let go. He fell to the ground with a thump. Jughead grabbed Betty’s hand and led them to the B&G office. Chuck left them alone for the rest of the day. _

_ \-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok sorry this took so long to update but I hope this was worth the wait. 
> 
> go follow my insta @ critics.multishakes
> 
> feel free to leave a comment.
> 
> love youuuuuuu. till next time.


	4. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a filler. I kinda hate it but I wanted to update. Enjoy

Betty had fallen asleep on the couch, wrapped up in Jugheads arms. As he looked down at her all curled up and fast asleep is _god he loves her_. Jughead was going to ask Cheryl if she can bring some of Betty’s things over because he doesn’t want to leave his trailer and doesn’t feel like explaining to Penelope what happened at the moment. Betty had officially moved out of the Cooper household last year, but before that, she had been kicked out.

 -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  ** _November 14th 2016_**

  _Betty had knocked at Jughead’s door sobbing. She had a bag in her hand, when he asked why she said that her mom kicked her out. Jughead picked up her bag and led her inside._

_“What happened.” Jughead asked after leading them to his room and letting her get situated._

_“My mom heard the rumors about us having sex and when she confronted me…… I may have told her….. Yes.” Betty said looking down. “Then she went on this whole rant about me getting pregnant just like Polly, then she said “no matter how hard I try you can never stay away from that Jone’s boy, so if you want to be with him then pack up your bags and leave Elizabeth.” As Betty mocked her mom Jughead couldn’t help feel guilty._

_Betty looked up at Jughead and was able to read him like an open book. She stood up, walked over to him and cupped his face with her hands._

_“Jughead Jones stop that right now. I made the choice and I wouldn’t change my answer, ever. I love you Jughead and I wouldn’t trade you for the world.” He believed her, of course he believed her._

_“I love you too Betts, I just can’t help but feel bad.” Betty looked at him then smirked._

_“Maybe I can help take your mind off of it.” Jughead also smirked as she pulled him down into a hot, wet kiss. Betty did indeed help take his mind off of it, in a way her mother would definitely not approve of._

_\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Ever since then Betty had moved into the Blossom house but stayed with Jug a lot, he would even sleep over there.

When Cheryl told Penelope that Betty got kicked out she offered her a room, saying how since her and Clifford got a divorce the house had been extra empty. Ever since then Betty had lived in the blossom household. Penelope was basically Betty’s second mother. Jughead always liked Penelope more than Alice. Only because Penelope would treat Betty like an actual person and not a doll you could control.

Jughead was pulled out of his thoughts by Betty stirring around, slowly waking up. Her eyes opened slowly, her face was still puffy and her eyes were still red but to Jughead she was the most beautiful person in the universe.

“Hey honey.” Jughead said in a soft voice. She stretched and groaned. “How was your sleep?” She shifted her body so she could look at him but still be wrapped in his arms.

“Desant. Did you get any rest?” Jughead chuckled in his mind.

 “Only you, Betty Cooper would worry about someone else even though she has just went through worse trama.” Jughead winced at his word and quickly replied to her question. “No wasn’t that tired so I just thought and watched you sleep.”

 “That’s creepy.” Betty said with a small smile, the first smile she’s had since the night before.

 “It’s romantic.” Jughead’s come back wasn't strong but hety, it was something.   

 “Whatever you say Mr. doom and gloom.” Her come-back was better than his, if you could even call it that.

 "You love me.” He said cockely

 "Maybe just a little.” She said while using her fingers to show a little amount. Jughead just grabbed her hand, she flinched and he quickly went to kiss her hand, calming her down.

 “Sorry.” He whispered.

 “It’s fine Jug, I’m fine. Just a little jumpy.” Jughead was tired of always hearing her say “I’m fine” when he damn well knew she wasn’t.

 “Betty stop saying “I’m fine” because you not Betts. Something terrible happened to you and you can feel however you want around whomever you want. Your mother isn’t here Betty she wouldn’t hear you actually having feelings. You may not feel comfortable expressing those feelings around our friend group, but come on Betty it’s me. So please I’m begging you, don’t act “fine” around me” Jughead pleaded her and Betty could have sworn she saw tears in his eyes.

She cupped his face in her hands and kissed him. It was slow and sweet just like the first time. They were kissing for what felt like hours before they pulled away, heaving for air. Jughead rested his forehead or hers

“I promise you Jughead that I would act “fine” around you unless I am fine.” He smiled, that was good enough for him. they just stared at each other for a solid while before Jughead broke the silence

 “You’re gorgeous.” He said while pushing a strand of her hair behind her ear.

 “So are you.” She mimicked while pushing his hair off his forehead even though it always falls back. Jughead was deep in thought and Betty noticed that, her natural curiosity kicked in and she couldn't help but ask.

 “What you thinking about?” He stayed silent for a while but than he answered.

“I’m sorry.” His answer was not what Betty expected and made her confused. He looked at his hands, which hand started to fidget with the hem of his shirt.

“What do you-” Jughead quickly cut her off.

“I’m so sorry.” When his Blue eyes caught Betty’s green they were filled with guilt and regret. “God I’m so fucking sorry Betts. I should have never left you.” He dipped his forehead to rest it onto hers.

“It’s not your fault Jug.” Betty said softly while grabbing his hand.

“But if I never left you, Chuck would have never gotten the chance to bring you upstairs,” His eyes were starting to become teary, wich made Bettys heart sink. “I should have never answered that damn phone call.” His voice started to break towards the end. Jughead looked furious and somber at the same time.

 Betty didn’t know how to respond to that because she knew that he wouldn’t listen. She knows him better than anyone so she knows it would take time and persistence to change his mind. It kind of reminded her of a while back when Jughead thought he didn’t deserve her love.

 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  ** _May 12th 2015_**

  _They met at their secret spot everyday ever since her mother “banned” Betty from being with Jughead. Usually when he saw her, his smile was like the sun big and bright, but something was different this time because he looked sad._

 

_“What’s wrong Juggie?” Betty asked when she reached him_

  _“Why don’t you like Archie?” He blurted out. She raised an eyebrow at him._

  _“What do you mean?” Did he want her to like Archie? Was this his way of telling her he wants to break up?_

  _“Why don’t you like Archie? He is the perfect image, just like your mother always wanted. If you be with him you could patch up your relationship with your parents.’’ Jughead said softly but slowly, never meeting her eyes._

  _“What are you saying Jug, do you want to break up?” Betty was starting to panic, and by reflect her hands started to curl into tight fists._

  _“No. I’m saying your life would be easier without me.” She barely even heard him, she was thinking he didn’t want her to hear him. Betty tilted his chin up gently with her fingers, forcing him to look her in the eyes._

  _“I would much rather live a hard life with you by my side. Than to have a easy, perfect life without you.” It was simple and described exactly how she feels._

  _“But why?” That was also simple and described how Jughead felt_

  _“Because I love you Jughead Jones, your the best thing that has happened to me, you’re the light when I get sucked into the dark and I will never love a person as much I love you, not in this lifetime, not in the next and not in the millions ahead.” When she finished she heard a sniffle coming from Jughead. There were tears running down his face._

  _She brought him over to a rock, he sat down and she sat on his lap. Betty started to softly wipe his eyes._

  _“What happened today baby?” She said knowing something caused his doubts._

  _"My dad called me worthless, said I don’t deserve you and I’ll just fuck up your life because my destiny is to be a failure just like him.” More tears ran down his face._

  _“Baby you know that’s not true.” She whispered as she pulled him in for a tight hug._

  _“But how do you know that, how do you know I won’t end up like him. Like a deadbeat alcoholic.” Betty wish she could just take all his pain and doubt away a through it all into sweetwater river._

  _"Because you have me, and unlike your mom I’m not leaving you Jughead, not now, not ever. Not even a tornado could take me away from you.” He let out a hoarse chuckle_

  _“I think that would be defining lots of stuff we learn in school Betts.” Betty also let out a chuckle, they still haven’t let go of the hug, nether wanting to._

  _“Oh well.” was all she said._

  _They just talked the rest of the night, a few kisses were stolen from time-to-time. When they decided it was time to go Jughead had walked her back to her house, gave her one last kiss than went off on his way home, still questioning why she loved him and she knew that._

_\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was kinda trash idk. I'm really tired atm moment so until next time people. Goodbye and goodnight.


	5. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is super short and took forever to get out because over vacations, school starting and lack of motivation. I'm sooooo sorry. I hope you enjoy this semi okay chapter.   
> .

**Chapter 4**

 

“Hey you still there?” Jugheads voice pulled he out of the memory.

“Yah,yah.” Betty said.

“You okay?” He asked while his eyebrows scrunched together.

“Yap I’m good….. But I do need food.” Jughead let out a chuckle as he got up and pulled her with him. He picked her up and threw him over his shoulder.

“PUT ME DOWN!” Betty said in between giggles, She kept slapping his back until he sat her down in a chair at the dining room table.

“Burger and fries?” Jughead asked Betty hummed in response, he opened the fridge pulling out the pops bag that Cheryl had brought early. He put the burger in the microwave but handed her the fries. Knowing she liked them cold.

“What were you thinking about back when we were on the couch?” Jughead asked while leaning against the kitchen counter. He stared at her while waiting for her answer.

“You’re staring again.” She said slyly changing the subject.

“It’s called gazing.” He replied pushing back a few loose curls that keep falling on his face.

“You say that every time.” He started to walk towards her.

“Because it is true.” He kissed her forehead still taking precautions and not wanting to frighten her. 

She hummed “sure whatever you say.” The microwave went off and Jughead got the burger.

“Do you want half?” She asked him, he raised his eyebrow. 

“Would I ever say no to food Betts.” He gave her a grin that made her heart race. He sat down beside her and took his half. 

“But seriously Betts, what were you thinking about earlier.” Asking again but this time he wasn’t going to let her change the subject. 

“You and how stubborn you are.” She said with a small smile at his shocked exasperation as he ripped the burger in half. She asked for the smaller part and he complied. He takes a big bite out of his half and she lets out a giggle.

“Wot?” Jughead asked her with a mouth full of his favourite burger.

“I swear you eat like a wild animal sometimes Juggie.” He just shrugged in response. Wouldn’t be the first time Betty has said that.   
  
  


After they ate they moved back to the living room and sat on the old couch. Jughead turned on the T.V and scrolled through the channels to see if anything good was on. Betty moved so she was fully laying on the couch with her feet on Jugheads lap and her head resting on a worn out pillow. Jughead didn’t mind and decided to give her a foot rub until she was sound asleep. 

After some time of finding nothing good to watch Jughead moved to lay behind Betty to cuddle her and take a nap himself. He had done this hundreds of times before but as he was moving to wrap an arm around her she let out a little scream and tried to push him off. Jughead quickly moved to sit back up and got off the couch. He crouched down so he was face to face with her and slowly started to shake her away as she kept kicking and push nothing.

“Betty. Betty wake up.” He started to slowly feel her wake up due to her movement slowing. Her eyes fluttered open and tears started to fall down her flushed cheeks.

“Juggie?” She said in a tiny, broken voice.

“Betts It’s me. You’re okay.” He quickly picked her up and switched them so her was sitting on the couch with her straddling him. She quietly cried into his neck as he tried to soothe her by rubbing up and down her back. “Shhh, you’re okay. I have you.”

She just cried for minutes and Jughead just held her and whispered sweet nothings into her ear. When her breathing started to even and her tears turned into sniffles Betty finally said something. 

“I’m sorry.” It was weak and heartbreaking for Jughead to hear.

“You have nothing to be sorry for Betts. So please stop apologizing.” Jughead used a calm voice but pleading was laced in with it. 

They sat in peaceful silents, enjoying being in each others arms despite the circumstances.

“What happened?” Jughead whispered into her ear. It took a second for Betty to process what he meant but once she understood it took another second for her to answer.

“I don’t even know. One minute I was sleeping the next I fe-felt arms go around me and I saw chucks fa-face. His face wo-wouldn’t go away until you woke me up.” After Betty finished Jughead felt a wave of guilt. Guilt for disturbing Betty, guilt for  _ scaring _ Betty, guilt for answering that phone call and leaving Betty alone, guilt because it was all his fault.

Jughead wanted to apologize over and over again but he bit his tongue knowing his ‘sorrys’ would fall to deaf years. She would just answer that is wasn’t his fault and that he had nothing to be sorry for.

 

 Maybe one day he will believe her. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Chuck had 30 missed calls, a black eye, split lip and a bright red hand print from Cheryl slapping him. When the doorbell rang he got up to open the door unwillingly. 

When the door opened he was met with a tall figure who looked livid

“You really think you can ignore me after you fucked up the job.” He yelled as he stormed into Chucks home.

“I’M SORRY” He instantly regretted the words after they left his mouth. The man slowly turned around to face him and gave him an eerie smirk.

“Yah you will be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment what you think is happening and leave a kudos.
> 
> Instagram- Camilas.milkshakes


End file.
